Image-editing computer applications with many image-editing features can be difficult for a new user to learn and use to make edits and enhancements to digital photos, for example. Tutorials may be included or built into an image-editing application and provide guidance to the user on how to access and use features of the application, such as through the use of a searchable help file. By searching the help file, the user can obtain instructions on how to find, navigate, and use particular functionality of the application. However, if a novice user is unaware of what functionality the application includes, locating a solution to a problem by searching the help file may be difficult for the user, or may yield unfavorable results. Users can alternatively turn to online resources to locate guidance about how to use and work with an application, but similar challenges exist if the user is unaware of what functionality the application provides.
Additionally, simply watching tutorials that provide guidance can also pose challenges for a user seeking to learn how to use an image-editing application. For example, a tutorial can provide instructions on how to access application features by using a fixed problem with a fixed solution, such as an image-editing tutorial that presents instructions on how to use image-editing controls with a preselected image and predetermined correction values that are built into the application tutorial. While this type of pre-edited, built in tutorial delivers instructions to the user, the predetermined correction values may not work on a user's personal image. Thus, the user must first understand the aspects of the image-editing features shown in the tutorial, and then translate the teachings as applied to personal assets, such as a digital photo that the user may want to enhance using the application. This multiple-step process may frustrate the user, leading to a poor user experience with the image-editing application, notably when the user has trouble applying the teachings of the tutorial to the personal assets of the user, or when the teachings of the tutorial fail to adequately address questions or concerns that the user may encounter with fixed problem, fixed solution tutorials.